


Bridge

by thewritergirlnamedjh



Category: Agents Of SHEILD, Marvel, Star Wars
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritergirlnamedjh/pseuds/thewritergirlnamedjh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren:<br/>brainwashed by Snoke who is the new head of Hydra; a soldier strong with the force.</p><p>You:<br/>The only force sensitive S.H.E.I.L.D officer, ready to kick some ass. Tasked to take down Kylo Ren.</p><p>Who would've thought you knew the weapon behind the mask?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> Hellllllooooooooooooooo  
> Welcome to my story! Whether you are reading a selected chapter or just starting, welcome none of the less!  
> Here, is a story idea I got from one of the mods answered asks on Thirst Order Confessions on tumblr. (They're really cool go check them out) DON'T WORRY! I asked permission.  
> Enjoy beautiful xx :*
> 
> Ps..  
> Because I haven't written in a while, this will be a teaser bit. The first 15 chapters will be posted June 20th. I may choose and earlier date if I complete them by then but for now that's the date.

Sam

Growing up I always knew I was special, I just didn't know with what. My parents didn't really want to tell me.

I was five, sitting in the sandbox playing with planes. Flying them around my sand desert. Some rude kid kicked down my sand castle base. When I held my hand up to try and save it, it froze. A sand cloud just froze from my hand. I couldn't believe it, and neither could the kid. Then, some voice in my head told me to hold the other hand up, so me being the curious little child I did. I started choking him. I didn't know how to stop it. He started sputtering and gasping and I couldn't stop it. My mom yanked me up and told me to drop my hand. I dropped it and he fell to the ground. Coughing and gasping for breath because I was choking him. She carried me away as his mother screamed insult after insult about me. My mother started crying and told me to she was sorry and to stop concentrating on the sand. I didn't realize that I was holding onto it in my mind, and I looked over her shoulder just as it fell.

She took me home that night and told me all about the force. How it's in every living thing. How it impacts others. I was fascinated. I couldn't decide whether I wanted to continue to act like I had this force thing. My mom told me how it was passed down from my great great grandfather and that it came from the stars. I thought it all was a lie.

Then, my Senior year of high school, the voice came back. But it wasn't just in my head, there was also a guy. He said he was force sensitive too. An actual person. He was my best friend. I told him everything, and he told me everything. We would grab pizza and sit on his roof and count the stars. Then he disappeared, and I haven't heard since. His mom thought it was because of me, but I told her it's because she never paid attention to him.

Now I'm 23, living in New York City.  
The big city was once a source of anxiety for me but it's easier to move about. Until about 3 months ago when I got a call from S.H.I.E.L.D that I was needed for a special assignment.

How'd I get here?

**Author's Note:**

> I know this might suck right now, but I would love to continue to develop this. Be sure to subscribe, kudos, and comment to let me know what you think and what you may like to see! I'm open to suggestions <3 Cringing cause this is shit but I haven't wrote in a while so bear with me please. Because I haven't written in a while, this will be a teaser bit. The first 15 chapters will be posted June 20th. I may choose and earlier date if I complete them by then but for now that's the date.


End file.
